Game start!
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: Seven beautiful girls and seven hot guys. They are suppose to be a couple right? WRONG! Boys are the playboys and girls are the people who reject playboys. What will happen? Boys are gonna play the game as they had found their next victim.
1. Target Found

**Hi! It's me again! I hope you guys will support on me for this one! Arigato! Let's continue to a new story!**

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

It was a normal in school... WAIT! Rephrase my normal! IT IS NOT NORMAL! Here is the reason why. First they are many girls crowding around a certain guy... who is a bastard. The person name was Natsu Dragneel. Ughhh! How the name disgusts me!He is a playboy who picks up girls like their nothing but toys!There is a rumor that his relationship would last for a day! A DAY! How short is that! His friends are the same as him. They are Gray, Gajeel , Jellal, Freed,Laxus,Romeo. Oh my, how rude am I am. My name is Lucy Heart- wait never mind. I hate my last name anyway.I have a few good friends at school. Namely, Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Mirajane Strauss,Wendy Marvell,JUvia Lockser and Cana Alberona. They are the best!

**Back to the story!**

"Natsu,Natsu! Please be mine" a girl yelled.

"Natsu, Natsu. Burn me!" said another girl.

Lucy and her friends by that time entered into felt disgusted by the way the girls crowded aroung him. Her friends felt the same.

"I feel really disgusted by the way the girls like the boys even though they treat them like trash"this was coming from the sweet Mirajane.

"I know right. They can't even get drunk that quickly" said Cana.

" Let's go guys. Happy-sensei will be mad at us for being late. " said Erza.

" AYE! " all the girls replied.

But neither of them knew that someone was watching them.

* * *

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!**

**Please review if you want it to continue. Give me a few ideas !**


	2. Greetings!

**Previous chapter of "THE NEXT TARGET"**

**"I feel really disgusted by the way the girls like the boys even though they treat them like trash." this was coming from the sweet Mirajane.**

**" I know right. They can't even get drunk quickly" said Cana.**

**"Let's go guys. Happy-sensei will be mad at us for being late. " said Erza.**

**"AYE!" all the girls replied.**

**But neither of them knew that someone was watching them.**

* * *

**Back to the story:**

"Holy macaroni and flame! That girl with blond hair is smoking hot!" said Natsu.

" It's macaroni and cheese, flamebrain. But I have to disagree with you. That girl with blue hair is the ONE that is hot!" said Gray.

Laxus hit both of them on the head. HARD!

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH IDIOTS AND BLIND AT THE SAME TIME! THE GIRL WITH BIG BOOBS AND BROWN HAIR IS SEXY!" said Laxus.

" NOOOOO! The girl who is short with spiky blue hair is the one that is damn cute!" scream Gajeel.

Meanwhile Freed,Romeo and Jellal were quiet. It was quite obvious they had already found their own girl. They had heart-shaped in their eyes.(weird!)

"WAAAAAAAIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT!"scream Natsu. More like a roar.

Pin drop silence.

" Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu smirking evilly.

" Yup. We found our next target." the boys said while smirking evilly.(SCARRY!)

Meanwhile at the girl's side

"AHCHOOOOOO!" sneeze the girls.

" Why do I feel like someone is talking behind our back?" question Lucy.

" I know right, Lu-chan." replied Levy.

"Who cares. All I need is my beer. That's all I need to live!" said Cana.

" Cana, stop drinking! It's in school. I don't care if you drink outside school but definitely NOT IN SCHOOL!" said Erza.

The boys appeared behind them all of a sudden.

" Hey pretty ladies. The hottest guys are here to make you feel welcome." said Natsu smirking.

Lucy and the other girls nearly threw up when he said that.

" You know when you get mad, you look pretty cute." said Jellal while touching Erza's long and beautiful hair.

The other guys held each of the girls shoulders. Natsu held Lucy's shoulder. Gajeel held Levy's shoulder. Jellal with Erza. Laxus with Cana. Freed with Mirajane. Romeo with Wendy. Gray with Juvia. The girls felt damn uncomfartable and did a kick at each of the respective boys. (GO GIRLS!)

" Ouch! What the hell was that for?" shouted Gray to Juvia.

" For being perverts of course. And don't shout at our sister, you pervert." shouted the girls back to the boys.

"Tchhhh! Demons." said the boys.

" NATSU! ARE YOU OKAY? GAJEEL! FREED ARE YOU HURT? ROMEO DID THE DEMON GIRL KICK YOU?(DUH!) JELLAL! DARLING ARE YOU OK? LAXUS! GRAY YOU ARE NOT HURT ARE YOU?" scream the fan girls.

All the fan girls glared daggers at the girls.

Natsu suddenly stood up and ran towards Lucy and whispered into her ear.

" I'll surely make you mine. Mark my words you are my prey now. Don't expect to rest well now. You girls are not safe starting from now onwards. Remember that, _Lucy_." Natsu said while laughing evilly at Lucy.

Lucy was visibly shaking with fear. The girls ran towards Lucy's side.

" What have you done to our sister, you bastard? scream Erza.

" Nothing just giving her a warning." smirking Natsu and walk away.

" Lucy. Lucy. Can you hear us? Are you ok? " asked Erza her face full of concern.

" We are toast. We are not save starting from now onwards. And how did he know my name. I never even told him anything." Lucy repeating Natsu's warning.

"It doesn't matter now. For know we have to stick together now onwards. We promise you." reassured Mirajane. However ,her face was also concern. The girls were full of concern.

" I'm scared. I have the feeling they will do anything to get us. I'm scared guys. I'm scared." cried Wendy.

" Wendy please don't cry. " said Levy. Truthfully she wanted to start crying herself.

" Let's all promise we will stick with one another no matter what. Promise?" said Cana while drinking beer. (HOW CAN SHE STILL DRINK?!)

"Promise!" said all the girls however they still had an uneasy feeling in their heart.

Meanwhile at the boy's side

" What did you say to the chick, flamehead?" ask Gray.

" I'm not a flamehead ,stripper! Anyway, I gave her a warning. " smirk Natsu

" Nice one. You actually use your brain this time." joked Laxus.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Natsu.

" Just the way I am saying it. Stop shouting. You are giving me a headache." said Laxus while rubbing his forehead.

" Anyway let the game..." said Natsu

"START!" said the boys.

* * *

**So was that good? I hope so! Reviews please! Looking forward to it! And I would like to thank the people who gave me reviews. You also gave me encouragement. Thanks a lot! Janne.(goodbye)**


	3. Was it a dream?

**Previously:**

**Meanwhile at the boy's side**

**" What did you say to the chick, flamehead?" ask Gray.**

**" I'm not a flamehead ,stripper! Anyway, I gave her a warning. " smirk Natsu**

**" Nice one. You actually use your brain this time." joked Laxus.**

**" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Natsu.**

**" Just the way I am saying it. Stop shouting. You are giving me a headache." said Laxus while rubbing his forehead.**

**" Anyway let the game..." said Natsu**

**"START!" said the boys.**

**Lets continue back to the story:**

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Lucy!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Lucy!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

LUCY!

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Lucy and fell out of her bed.

Lucy looked around and saw she was in her room... and a very white-faced Wendy.

" Ermmmmmmm... are you okay Wendy?" asked a very worried Lucy.

" Um... maybe? Anyway get ready for school. Erza and Mirajane are preparing breakfast downstairs already." Wendy recovered.

" Oki doki, Wendy." replied back Lucy who was wearing her uniform with a short plaid skirt.

After Lucy had showered and change, she went to the kitchen. The girls were already downstairs waiting for her.

" Lu-chan GOOD MORNING!" greeted Levy with a hug. Lucy returned the hug.

" Let's eat!" demanded a very impatient Erza.

" HAI!"

Halfway during breakfast, Lucy asked the girls:

" Ummm guys, do you think everything that happen in school yesterday was just a dream?"

" It might be and might not be. God knows if it is true." replied Cana who was drinking a bottle which smelled like sake.

" Let us hope it is not true. Anyway, you have fifteen minutes to finish. " Erza said while finishing her breakfast which was bacon and egg.

* * *

AFTER 15 MINUTES

"Ready, girls?" a motherly Mirajane asked.

" Hai"

"Then let's go!" Juvia said merrily!

They arrived in school and saw the seven hottest boy waiting to 'greet' them with 'pleasure'.

" Good morning, beautiful girls. How was your sleep?"asked Gray.

The girls ignored them and tried to push them aside as the boys were blocking the damn freaking school door.

" Hold on! We can't let beauties like you go alone, can we guys?" smirked an annoying Natsu while holding Lucy hand tightly.

" I would suggest you to let go of my hand, _Dragneel!_ said an annoyed Lucy.

" And what if I don't? You can't do anything. " said Natsu seductively while cornering her to a corner.

" LUCY! " the girls yelled at her urgently after figuring out what was going to happen , unfortunately they were restrained by the other boys.

" Oh yeah? You want me to show you what I got?" asked a very pissed off Lucy while having a dark aura surround her.

" Yea-yeah...! Sho-show what you got! " Natsu shivered with fear.

Lucy did a ' Lucy Kick' to Natsu face.

"That is what I got, Dragneel. I would kindly suggest you guys leave us girls alone in peace." smirked a very satisfied Lucy. They walked off leaving the boys dumbfounded.

Then the boys started laughing at Natsu.

" LOL! Flamebrain you just got your ass kick by a girl!" laughed Gray who was rolling on the floor.

" Shut the fuck up , popsicle!" yelled Natsu.

And the usual brawl starts again.

" Oi, guys. We got school you know!" shouted a very annoyed Freed.

The guys gulped. They knew never to mess with Freed when he was annoyed. The last time a guy annoyed him ended up in the hospital with a bandaged head and a broken arm and leg. Even Laxus knew when to stop. The boys stop their brawl and entered into the school.

* * *

During lunch

" Lucy, do you want to eat sushi or spaghetti?"asked Juvia while ordering food.

" Spaghetti! Thanks Juvia" replied back Lucy.

" No probs!"

The girls sat down at a round table and started eating their own food. Lucy was eating spaghetti. Wendy was eating sushi. Erza was strawberry and Levy was eating fried rice with egg. Juvia was eating japanese bento, Cana was drinking a barrel of sake( how the hell did she manage to bring that to school?=.=') and Mirajane was eating the same food as Juvia. Suddenly out of no where, seven boys appeared behind them and sat next to each of them.

" What the fucking hell do you guys want?" asked an annoyed Lucy who was eating her spaghetti.

" We just want to eat next to you. " replied Natsu stating an obvious remark.

" So where is your food?" Lucy retorted back.

" The food is ... you! " Natsu said while licking his lips seductively. Before Lucy had the time to slap him, he ate a spaghetti from her fork!

"KYAAAAAA!" screamed Lucy.

" What's wrong?" asked Natsu while closing his ears. Natsu has very sensitive ears. So does Laxus and Gajeel.

" YOU MORON! I JUST HAD A FUCKING INDIRECT KISS. AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG? THAT WAS MY FIRST!" yelled a red-faced Lucy. Was she blushing or mad?

"Oh really~? Well, I'm glad I am your first. You will always remember me then. Think of me when you eat your food, will yeah?" smirked Natsu and walked away with the guys leaving the girls shocked at what he did.

"Lucy, Lucy! You alright?" asked a worried Juvia.

" I am NOT ALRIGHT! THAT BASTARD JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS EVEN THOUGH IT WAS INDIRECT!" growled Lucy.

" Lucy chill! " said Cana.

" I can't . Guys, I need something to get him off my mind!" begged Lucy.

" Hmmmmm... what about we all go shopping tomorrow as tomorrow is Saturday? We could do a makeover!" said a very jumpy Mirajane.

" Good idea. That may actually help Lucy and all of us!" agreed Erza.

" HOOORAY! MAKEOVER!" Wendy shouted in glee.

" Ok! I can't wait." replied back a smiling Lucy.

RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

" That's the bell, guys. God dammit why does the bell have to be so annoying?" Levy asked angrily.

" Don't worry Levy! Tomorrow will be the best day!"reassured Wendy. The girls hurried back to class.

Will it?

* * *

**Hey guys! How was the story?**

**I tried to make the story over 1000 words and hope it reach almost up to your expectations!Tell me if you find you don't like my story and why. It actually helps me a lot!I would also like to thank the people who encourage me! I would also like to personally say thank you to alyssatink for helping me!**

**Reviews please! Thx and bye! Sayonara!(goodbye!)**


	4. On hold! (not a chapter!)

I'm sorry to tell that I will be ending this story... JOKING!

I am not crazy to end the story in the middle for god sake. I just want to finish my other story which is Devil In Heaven. So basically this story will be put on hold for a while. I can't concentrate on both stories at the same time. Sorry. I am bad at multi-tasking. Sorry.

I am sorry once again for any inconvenience. Gomenasai!


	5. Anger and temptation?

**Previously:**

**"Lucy, Lucy! You alright?" asked a worried Juvia.**

**" I am NOT ALRIGHT! THAT BASTARD JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS EVEN THOUGH IT WAS INDIRECT!" growled Lucy.**

**" Lucy chill! " said Cana.**

**" I can't . Guys, I need something to get him off my mind!" begged Lucy.**

**" Hmmmmm... what about we all go shopping tomorrow as tomorrow is Saturday? We could do a makeover!" said a very jumpy Mirajane.**

**" Good idea. That may actually help Lucy and all of us!" agreed Erza.**

**" HOOORAY! MAKEOVER!" Wendy shouted in glee.**

**" Ok! I can't wait." replied back a smiling Lucy.**

**RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**" That's the bell, guys. God dammit why does the bell have to be so annoying?" Levy asked angrily.**

**" Don't worry Levy! Tomorrow will be the best day!"reassured Wendy. The girls hurried back to class.**

**Will it?**

Now let the story begin!

* * *

"Wake up girls! It's shopping day!" a motherly Mirajane waking the girls up.

"Give us a minute!" sang Juvia in reply.

Meanwhile the other girls took 20 minutes to figure out what to wear on that day.

After 20 minutes has pass...

The girls were ready and were already dressed. Lucy was wearing a cute tank top that showed her belly button with shorts. Juvia was wearing a simple tight jeans and a blouse that says " Don't mess with us!". Wendy was wearing a sexy sleeveless top and a short skirt. Erza was wearing a black long sleeve blouse with a red plaid mini skirt. Levy was wearing tights with a striped shirt blouse that showed a bit of her breast. Cana was wearing a brown tight jeans and a white shirt.( the one that is normally used for office work). Last but not least, Mirajane wore a dress that was cute.

"Let's go girls! We are gonna have breakfast at Starbucks." called Erza.

* * *

The boys were at the mall eating breakfast. They were hanging out when they saw the girls...

"HOLY MOLY! THOSE ARE GIRLS,HIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu shouted and the boys went to hide in a small room.

"Ok! First question, anybody know why are the girls here?" Gray asked while eating his bread.

"SHOPPING... UGHHH!" the boys groaned.

"Anyway let's just follow them... we might get some information..." Freed said evilly.

The boys agreed and followed the girls around. Stalkers...

* * *

Author talking

I am going to make it short... I am really lazy to write the whole shopping day... =P Back to the story!

* * *

The girls ooooh and ahhhh at the stuff. There was a sale at the mall that time and the girls bought plenty of stuff. The boys stared at the cash the girls held... and the amount of credit cards.

"The girls are RICH!" all of the boys thought.

(I am skipping to the end of the shopping... Lazy!)

"Lu-chan! Help me carry!" Levy whine to her sister.

"Levy! I can't. I am also carrying my stuff. How the hell do you want me to carry your stuff also?" Lucy answered back.

"Fine!" Levy pouted.

The girls went into an alley way. It was a shortcut to their home. The boys wanted to follow but decided to wait. Suddenly there saw another group of boys going the same way as the girls.

"Ermmmmm... guys... I have a bad feeling." Laxus told them.

"I know right." Romeo agreed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"screaming was heard from the alley way.

The boys immediately ran to the source of the screaming and when they reach there, they saw something which they did not expect. The group of guys who went into the alley way earlier just now was molesting the girls. Even Erza was crying. The boys felt anger bubble up in their guts. Without even realizing they punch the guys stomach.

"The hell was that for?" the first guys snapped at Jellal.

"For hurting her!" Jellal said to him while looking at Erza. And he punched the guy in the face. The other guys were protecting their 'toys'.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Gajeel smashed the guys face in the wall.

The fight lasted for 10 minutes.

"Luce... you alright?" Natsu ran towards her. Her shirt was ripped off and that left her in her bra. They were bite marks all over her neck until her breast. Natsu wrap her up in his jacket to cover her from being expose.

"Guys... lets take them to our home first." Natsu told the guys. There was something about Natsu's tone of voice had changed to the guys. The guys nodded silently and carried the girls back to their home.

At the guys house

"Bandage the girls up first. The first-aid kit is on top of everyone's shelf." Gajeel notified the guys. Each of them took their respective 'toys' into their own room.

Gray's room

"Ouch... where am I?" Juvia said why sitting up in the bed. She saw Gray walking towards her with a small bucket of water.

"Why and where am I?" Juvia asked while giving him a death glare.

"Why? You were injured so I brought you here to bandage you. Where? You are in my room. Chillax, I won't harm an injured and defenceless girl." Gray said while trying to ignore the death glare. Juvia blush when she heard that.

"Th-thanks." Juvia stuttered.

"She's cute." Gray grinned to himself and proceeded cleaning the wound.

Gajeel's room

"Stop moving! I can't clean your wound if you keep moving!" Gajeel scolded her.

"I'm sorry but it hurts!" Levy wince a bit when she felt the pain.

"Fine... eat these sweet. It might help to make sure you get distracted. If not it will take me the whole day to bandage you." Gajeel said while handing her a bowl of sweet.

"Thanks!" Levy said when she took the sweet. She gave him a soft smile and he ignored her.

Romeo's room

"Yo-you won't hurt me right?" Wendy asked.

"No I won't. Don't worry." Romeo assured her.

"Promise?" Wendy ask just to be cautious.

" Cross my heart I won't touch you when I am cleaning your wounds!" Romeo cross his fingers in front of Wendy.

Wendy nodded and let Romeo see to her wound.

Freed's room

"Arigato! Thanks for cleaning my wound. I would like to bandage myself please." Mirajane thanked Freed while reaching for a roll of bandage. Freed stop her tough. Mirajane look at him weirdly.

"As a gentlemen, allow me. I cannot let an injured woman to bandage herself when she should be resting." Freed bow to her. Mirajane sighed to herself.

"Very well. But bandage only."

Freed nodded.

Laxus room 

Laxus was putting antiseptic on her wound when she woke up.

"That fucking hurts!" Cana said while holding her injured hand.

"I'm sorry but what am I gonna do if you are in pain?" Laxus asked sarcastically.

"Give me a booze and I am alright." Cana replied while eyeing a box of beer at the corner of the room.

"Fine..."

Jellal's room

"Stop moving unless you want the wound to open!" Jellal stated to Erzawho was trying to get out the bed.

"I want to see Lucy now." Erza said.

" She is in good hands. I promise. I think she would rather want you to concentrate on recovering yourself than to keep opening the wound which I have tried so hard to close." Jellal said in a tired voice.

"Fine. But after this I want to see Lucy no matter what!" Erza sighed in defeat while getting into bed to rest.

"Stubborn girl." Jellal said while smiling to himself.

Natsu's room

Lucy had not woken up. Natsu was slowly trying to bandage the wound. He was used to having girls with him in bed every night. But now he felt so awkward. This girl was different unlike the rest. Other stupid girls he just had to ignore and they will come crawling to him in bed every night. But she(Lucy) make him feel like he want to touch her. He swept a strand of hair from her face. The lips look so tempting to taste.

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu groan to himself. He had only know her for three days and he had already had the urge to touch her. He did not know what was happening to quickly clean and bandage her up and went to the dining room to eat dinner with the other guys.

Dining room

"Yo." Natsu said tiredly while walking to the table with the guys.

The boys sense something was wrong with Natsu. It was unusual for Natsu to become tired that easily. He had eyebags.

"Natsu!I will be cooking your curry chicken for you for tonight!" Freed told him while trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks." Natsu said and went to the living room alone. The guys look at one another in wonder.

"Ok... that was weird." Laxus stated. The guys nodded and wondered what had happen to Natsu. Meanwhile , they went to do their stuff while waiting for dinner to be served.

(After dinner)

The other guys went to sleep in the spare room. But Natsu went to sleep in his room on the floor. He just felt he wanted to protect just felt it. He slept near his bed(Lucy is still there, sleeping) on the floor. He tried to shut his eyes and go to sleep. One thing was in his dream... Luce.

* * *

Ok? Was that awesome? This was what I could write. Hope you guys like it. Told you I won't quit the story! Janne! Reviews minnna!


	6. TEARS FROM HIM!

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter of The Next Target! Enjoy minna!**

**Dining room**

**"Yo." Natsu said tiredly while walking to the table with the guys.**

**The boys sense something was wrong with Natsu. It was unusual for Natsu to become tired that easily. He had eyebags.**

**"Natsu!I will be cooking your curry chicken for you for tonight!" Freed told him while trying to cheer him up.**

**"Thanks." Natsu said and went to the living room alone. The guys look at one another in wonder.**

**"Ok... that was weird." Laxus stated. The guys nodded and wondered what had happen to Natsu. Meanwhile , they went to do their stuff while waiting for dinner to be served.**

**(After dinner)**

**The other guys went to sleep in the spare room. But Natsu went to sleep in his room on the floor. He just felt he wanted to protect just felt it.**

* * *

"Yawn... where am I?" Lucy asked herself while stretching herself. She looked around the room and recognized it was not hers. She saw Natsu sleeping on the floor. A horrible thought came into her mind. She took the pillow and... SMACKED IT DOWN ON NATSU'S FACE!

"The hell was that for, woman?" Natsu complained. Lucy did not answer and went on hitting his face using all the objects that was within her reach.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Natsu aimed at her and took the pillow away from her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as loud as she could. Natsu ran towards and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Unfortunately... the guys and girls came into the room.

"What was that?" Levy asked when she came in.

"Levy! I am glad you are here! Where are we? And why are we here?" Lucy asked while Natsu tried to cover her mouth.

"First... the boys save us... and we are in the guys house." Mirajane explained to her as gently as she could.

"Wait... save us? From what?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Ask Natsu. And you should probably notice the position of you guys before attracting attention." Erza said and walked away. The boys laughed under their breath and the girls giggled. Natsu and Lucy then realized what position she was in. Natsu was on top of Lucy while his legs were in between Lucy's legs. Worst of all (or maybe sexy!), Natsu was shirtless and Lucy was wearing a cute pyjamas. Lucy blushed and jumped away from him immediately.

"We were not DOING ANYTHING!" Lucy replied with her face as red as a tomato.

"Yeah~ you weren't~" Levy teased Lucy and walked away humming a happy tune. The group walking away while having a sly look on their face.

Lucy was still blushing red and Natsu looked bored as if nothing had happened at all.

"Ouch!" Lucy wince a bit as she felt pain. Natsu with his extraordinary sharp hearing heard her and walked to get the first aid-kit.

"Don't touch the wound." Natsu warned her.

"What happen yesterday?" Lucy felt a bit dizzy due to the pain. She collapsed on the bed.

"I'll tell you later. We have to close the wound first." Natsu took out the bandage when he felt slender fingers on his.

"Tell me... please."Lucy begged with tears in her eyes. He could not bear to see her in pain. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yesterday... me and the boys saw you guys in the alley way. Suddenly, we heard you screaming and rushed over to see what was the matter."Natsu gulped at the next information he was going to tell.

"We saw a group of men molesting you... and I punched them."Natsu said while finish bandaging.

"You look so in pain... I just couldn't." Natsu said while crying. Tears were forming in his eyes as he remembered the incident so well. Lucy was in shocked. This was the first time she had seen him crying. Of all the school years, nobody had seen him in tears. Lucy's hands instinctively wrapped around Natsu. He was shocked but he relaxed after a moment. He took in her scent and smelled it. Vanilla. The smell sooth his heart.

"Arigato, Natsu. You saved me." Lucy said while hugging him. She had a huge smile on her face. Natsu nodded and they stayed in that position for a few minutes."You better get ready. The girls should be worried of you by now." Natsu was about to wipe his tears away when he felt a tissue on his face. Lucy wiped his tears away and nodded. She got up and walk to the bathroom to change. Natsu whispered a small 'thanks' when she closed the door of the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Lucy came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a plain blouse with short skirt. She had tied up her hair in a high ponytail to finish her outfit. Natsu had changed into a vest and a white knee-length trousers. He wrapped a scarf around his neck that look like scales. He took Lucy's hand and ran down to the dining room with her.

Everybody was inside the dining room when they reach there. Mirajane saw both of them and suddenly had a sly idea. The girls manage to see her face and look towards where Mirajane was looking.

"They look so cute together!" the girls thought. True, they were shocked to see both of them so close... but hey! THEY LOOK SO CUTE! NOBODY COULD DENY THAT!(KAWAII! -^.^-)

"Poor Lu-chan." Levy guessing what Mirajane was planning. The boys however were clueless when they saw Mirajane turn into a sly smile.

**-= After Breakfast=-**

"Thanks for all the stuff you guys have done for us." Erza bowed her head down. The girls followed.

"It's no problem. Please visit us when you guys have a chance." Jellal said in return.

"Let's go. We have got something to do. Janne and arigato!" Juvia said and turn to walk away. Mirajane waited until the girls were away and handed Natsu a note.

"Natsu, you should visit this place sometimes. You might find something interesting. Same to you guys." Mirajane said with a glint in her 'innocent' eyes. She turn and ran towards the girls direction.

Natsu open the note and inside said:

**Address:Mongolia, Street 21**

**Shop Name:Cafe In Love**

**Hours: 9 a.m to 8 p.m**

_Come to this shop, Natsu. You might see something interesting! Bring the guys also!_

_If you get lost, call me at this number:_

_0173128543 - Mirajane_

Natsu eyebrows went up when he read this.

"Hey, Freed! You want Mirajane's number right? Here you go!" Natsu showed the number to Freed who was typing in the number in his phone. Freed nodded when he finished.

"I wonder what is there? Right, Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked.

"Why don't we go there next week?" Laxus suggested.

"Yeah! I'm bored anyway. Next week it is." Gray said.

Natsu nodded and look at the bright sky.

"I wonder what is so interesting in that shop?" Natsu wondered.

**+The girls side+**

"Mira-san, what did you say to Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing!" Mirajane replied with a smile on her face.

Lucy shrugged and walk away.

"What did you do?" Cana hissed.

" It woudn't be fun if i told you right?" Mirajane answered in an innocent an angel way. She skipped past them.

The girls gulped. Whenever Mira was like that... it was not a good luck. Her skill would be unleashed... HER MATCHMAKING SKILL!

* * *

So how was that? Want to know more? Well, you just have to wait until the guys go to the café. Meanwhile, you can just wait and figure out what is going to happen next! HE HE HE! I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON!

I wrote half of the story and had to delete it because a new idea came into my mind. Haizzz! At least I am done! It was hard to write this chapter, though. My mind nearly exploded! Hmmmmm... imagine if my brain exploded... hmmmmmm... interesting...

Anyway... I am going to rest now! Janne!(Runs into the room to sleep)

Wait! Where are my reviews?


	7. Cafe In Love

**Sorry for not updating! Seriously sorry. School work is killing me like hell!**

**Previously:**

**"Mira-san, what did you say to Natsu?" Lucy asked.**

**"Nothing!" Mirajane replied with a smile on her face.**

**Lucy shrugged and walk away.**

**"What did you do?" Cana hissed.**

**" It woudn't be fun if i told you right?" Mirajane answered in an innocent an angel way. She skipped past them.**

**The girls gulped. Whenever Mira was like that... it was not a good luck. Her skill would be unleashed... HER MATCHMAKING SKILL!**

* * *

"Ok. We are at the street. So where the hell is the shop?" Natsu yelled.

The boys **WERE** at the street... but they couldn't find the café.

"Chillax. Stop being a hot-headed freak." Freed said.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu persuaded him.

"Childish."Gray said with his hands in the pocket.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Natsu shouted loosing his temper.

"I said CHILDISH!You got a problem,chilli sauce?" Gray said while yawning.

"Ok! That's it!" Natsu rushed at Gray who was in combat mode.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Laxus hit both of them on the head. The boys pouted and look away and curse at Laxus.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called after his brother.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"Look in front of you!"

Natsu turned and WALKED STRAIGHT INTO A SIGNBOARD!(Ouch must have hurt...)

"THE FUCK WHO PUT THIS DUMB ASSHOLE BOARD?" Natsu said while rubbing the sore bump on his head.

"First, it's a board. Second,it was put by someone. Third, read the sign." Jellal said while tying his shoe.

"No shit!" Natsu cursed. He looked up and BANG his head on the board again!

"HAIZZZZZ!" the boys sighed at his stupidity.

"Life sucks!" Natsu said. He got up slowly to prevent his head from hitting the board again. He squint at the board trying to read."It says... OCCUPATION DAY? Huh?"

"It's Cafe In Love. Wow, your stupidity made us find the shop, pink dude." Gray smirked.

"It's not pink! It's salmon!"Natsu scream.

"Stop fighting and get in!"Gajeel said. He push both of them in and Natsu fell to the ground.

"Hello,how many people would you like at a ta- DRAGNEEL?" a lady voice said. Natsu flinched at the loudness at the voice. A recognized voice.

"LUCY?" Natsu looked up and looked at the outfit she was wearing. Lucy was wearing a simple shirt that looked professional and a black office skirt. She was wearing spectacle and holding a pink notebook in her hand.

"What are suppose to be cosplaying?" Natsu asked while smirking at her.

"I'm cosplaying as a teacher... and stop ogling at my shirt." Lucy replied. "It's not my fault your shirt was unbutton and I can see your breast." Lucy blushed at the comment and was about to slap him when a hand stop her.

"Lucy... a customer is a customer. Now get back into the routine. " Erza said. Erza was cosplaying as a nurse. Jellal had drool coming down from his mouth.

"Hai... Erza." Lucy replied while glaring daggers at Natsu.

Suddenly out of nowhere the seven girls came out:

WELCOME TO CAFE IN LOVE! CHOOSE WHICH JOB YOU WOULD LIKE THE PERSON IN CHARGE TO ASSIST YOU!" the seven girls sang out.

Cosplaying:Lucy~teacher

Erza~nurse

Levy~Libraian

Cana~Bartender

Wendy~Photographer

Juvia~Mechanic

Mirajane~Policewoman

"We have chosen already... ladies." the guys smirk at the 'chosen' girls.

Time skip! After the boys had chosen their girls!

"Hey teacher, teach me something will yeah?" Natsu flirted with Lucy.

"No Dragneel!" Lucy look at the other way.

"We are customers you know..."

"No!" Lucy shook her head.

"If you don't I can do something inappropriate you know..." Natsu whispered into her ears. Lucy's body shook in fear.

"Don't you dare do anything!" Lucy hissed back. Her words were coated in venom.

"Then_ teach_ me." Natsu purred.

"Fine! What do you wanna learn?" Lucy asked looking bored. She was looking at the other girls and they look like they were having fun. So why wasn't she? Oh right. She was sitting next to a playboy.

"How about I learn about your... body?" Natsu asked.

"The hell? No way! We are gonna learn... ummm " Lucy back away from him.

"Art?" Natsu's eyes were twinkling.

"You like art?" Lucy asked weirdly.

"Yeah! You can draw anything. Especially porn!" Natsu said. Lucy knocked her head.

"Why did I ever think you were gonna say anything smart!? We are gonna learn how to draw one point perspective drawing." Lucy sighed in frustration.

"What's per- what again?"

"Perspective point. It where you draw shapes and you can make it look 3-D. Anything you want." Lucy explained patiently.

"Oh... i think i got it... not." Natsu grinned.

"Let me draw it for you as an example." Lucy took out an art block and started drawing.

" Cool!" Natsu complimented after she had finished drawing.

"Wanna try?" Lucy handed him the pencil. Natsu nodded and started drawing.

"Done!" Natsu cheered after 5 minutes.

"That FAST?" Lucy exclaimed. She had finished the drawing in 20 minutes and she was always the fastest.

"Too bad!" Natsu said while showing his tongue.

"Can I see?" she asked him.

"Nope!"

"So when?"

"Soon." he said secretly.

TIME SKIP! I'M REALLY LAZY! TO 10.00 p.m.!

"LUCY!" Erza called Lucy.

"Hai Erza." Lucy came running towards her.

"Could you watch the cafe and close it afterwards. The girls and I got to do grocery shopping for the weekend. Please! We are out of food at home!" Erza asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said while smiling.

"Thanks! And be careful of perverts when you walked back home tonight. We will be back in 2 days later!" Cana shouted at Lucy.

"Hai hai hai! Bye minna!" Lucy wave goodbye.

Closing Time

"Finally we are done!" Lucy stretch and close down the shutters.

"Better go home and get a good night sleep."

The night was very quiet and nobody was around during that hour as it was late or either people were at the club which was the other side of town. Only the street lights flash brightly at the pavement where Lucy was walking.

"Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down..." Lucy sang Katy Perry song.

Suddenly a dark shadow pass her and she stop singing.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked. Nobody answered.

"Weird." she shrugged the nervous feeling away.

She started singing again when a hand grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with a piece of handkerchief.

"Why do I feel sleepy?" Lucy closed her eyes and manage to utter one word for help... 'Natsu" and she fell deep into a slumber.

"Well,little girl you won't escape us tonight before you are our sex slave." the man grinned in the darkness and pulled her into an alleyway.

* * *

How was that? I know you are gonna kill because I haven;t updated but... BLAME THE SCHOOL WORK AND NOT ME! Reviews! Maybe I will be putting a rated m scene. =) Janne!


End file.
